In Your Absence
by Dragona 2007
Summary: (Severitus Challenge) Fifth year AU. Eventual HP/HG and DM/GW. What if a journal written by his mother was found and cherished by a teenage Harry? What would it say? Would it crush his image of the ideal father, as the world goes to war against Volde
1. Disclaimer

This is the revamping of In Your Absence. Just to let you all know. Like the last time around this is not really the first chapter. Instead, it is the disclaimer!!! Now I don't have to write one for every chapter!!! Yay!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just thoroughly messing it up. *JKR glares, summoning lawyers.* Okay, okay, I promise I'll put back together right when I'm done with the story. *JKR smiles and leaves with her lawyers.*  
  
Now that that's done, enjoy the story and review it!!!  
  
Dragona 


	2. Assault

Hey you all!! Just Dragona here, with the revision of this story. I just wasn't very happy with the direction that it could have taken. But now, it's fixed. And it's really not that different. Only minor changes needed to be made against it.  
  
This is a Severitus Challenge. Severus Snape is Harry's father. Also, Harry is dark and dark themes are represented here. Don't like, don't read.  
  
Note: I haven't read the fifth book yet. I don't know the plot, yet. So just read this. THIS IS NOT BASED ON THE BOOK!! It was an idea that I had before the book was ever released.  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers:  
  
Lrs  
Charma1219  
Cadnet  
Mp  
Kitala  
Tati- Thank you so very much for the feedback. I really appreciated  
it. Oh, and BTW I'm going with scenario number one!!! The other is  
just too mean. I just can't be that cruel.  
Lady lightning  
Gryffindor-girl2002-Thanks for the comments!!!! I incorporated them  
into the revision!!!  
Rickman's Girl  
  
Note: If anyone cannot access the previous review they left, I'll be happy to hunt it down for you. You just need to ask.  
  
In Your Absence Prologue-Assault By Dragona  
  
**Harry POV**  
  
I see the people as they enter the train. Some shaking with trepidation or excitement. Others with happy looks on their faces. Some with tearful eyes as they bid farewell to their parents and/or their muggle significant others. And yet they all have one thing in common. When ever they see me, they stare at the god damn scar. Then, talk turns to how Voldemort is back and how Fudge turns his eye askance at the ever growing signs of You-Know- Fucking-Who and his goddamn return.  
  
Then I start to remember: the third task, the portkey, Cedric, Wormtail, the potion, Voldemort, the Death Eaters, the duel, Priori Incantem, Cedric's shade, Mum's shade, Dad's-No James's shade.  
  
He's not my Dad. My Dad is alive. Not only that, but my fucking father hates my guts. No, to say that he loathes my guts is less of an understatement. You see my father thinks that James Potter is my father, simply because Mum ran to her best friend for help when she found out that she was pregnant with the child of a Death Eater that had raped her. NO one really knew that my mother and supposed father were really best friends. Who knows, maybe the two would have fallen in love, had the rape not occurred. Anyway, that Death Eater is named Severus Snape, and I've known him as a cold-hearted prick for the first four years of wizarding school.  
  
It's obvious that he doesn't know. Or else he would hate me more than he already does, and I've known since I could read and understand my mum's diary. I just pieced the last pieces of the puzzle this past summer, and I've had to place my own illusion charms on myself, as per the instructions from Mum, since her charms wore off on my birthday. This information, along with the hate mail (which is piled in my trunk) that I received from my "friends," (with the exception of 'Mione) the visions of Voldemort, the nightmares of the third task, my initiation two weeks into the summer after I ran away from the Dursley's, and my later training, I turned into a cold bastard like him.  
  
Breaking my thoughts, I arrive at the prefects compartment. As soon the Express is started, the meeting begins. It's just about our duties. I notice that there is a seventh-year, a sixth-year, and a fifth-year prefect for every house. Out of the fifth-years, Draco Malfoy, Terry Boot, Ernie McMillian, and I made were made prefects. After the meeting, I opt to stay in the compartment, as the others leave to join their friends, failing to notice the green book that was left in Draco's seat. I hear the door close behind them as I dig in my side bag for Mum's Diary. I get it out and read it from where I left off last.  
  
The door opens, and I look up. The people walking in are definitely not prefects. Getting up to chastise them, I close my book and put it in my side bag. "Fred, George, Ron, Dean, and Seamus, I would suggest that you leave before I take off points. I am not afraid of taking points off my own house before the term starts. Especially after all the hate that I received from you this summer."  
  
Ron snarls, pointing to the two silver pins on my chest: my prefect badge and my quidditch captain pin. So, his problem isn't his girl's honor. Instead he is jealous of me and is afraid that I'll take his girlfriend away. I don't know why I trusted him from the start. He is a royal idiot after all.  
  
"You know that it should be Hermione in here instead of you. You should have known that you couldn't have run from us very far." Ron snarls at me. His temper is abominable.  
  
"Honestly, I don't want the appointment, but the Headmaster refused to let me resign either of them. But Ron, just because I happen to be living part of your dream, it doesn't mean that you have to attack me for under the reasoning that your girlfriend didn't get my academic position." I sarcastically reply. Damn father, you gave me something good after all. I guess I'll have to thank you for it, sometime. That is, if those idiots do not kill me first.  
  
"Get him," Ron said furiously. All of a sudden, Fred and George, each, grab a side and an arm, effectively stopping me from defending myself. Then I feel a punch to my stomach. Since, I am still bruised from last night's training, I am an easy knockout. I start to get to the point, where I can't distinguish the difference between the different locations of the hits. Finally, a familiar darkness encompasses my being.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter will come out when I can finish it. I'm already halfway done with it. Flames will be used to roast Mikaa. R&R.  
  
Dragona 


	3. Change Is Always A Good Thing

Hey you all!!! I am glad to at least have positive reviews on this fic. My Anime_angel fics (the non-one shots) have either gotten flamed or have been ignored.  
  
Draco, steps into room: She's in such a slump about it. She doesn't want to touch her Rurouni Kenshin fic, and she is hesitating to bother with her Yu-Gi-Oh/Sailor Moon crossover. The reviews were the only thing that could perk her up about writing this chapter.  
  
Dragona, head laying on desk, glaring at Draco: You had to bring it up again.  
  
Harry, stepping into room: Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
Golden Bolt  
  
bhz116071-1109  
  
Rubberduckie713- BTW, any confusion should be cleared about the attack this chapter. And very observant of you, about the training thing. If you noticed that, then you should figure out exactly what's happened to Harry. A brownie for catching the foreshadowing.  
  
Corgi- As far as I know, you didn't review it the first time around.  
  
Tropic  
  
Harry: Again, thanks!!  
  
Draco: While we try to cheer her up and motivate her, enjoy the story.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In Your Absence  
  
Chapter 1-Change Is Always Good Thing  
  
By Dragona  
  
Draco's POV  
  
*Yawn* That meeting sure was boring. But I did learn something interesting from it. Perfect Potter made prefect. I'm actually shocked at this, since I really didn't believe that he had enough brains to be a prefect. But miracles do happen from time to time. I'll just classify that as one the few that I've seen.  
  
I have reached the car where the fifth year Slytherins are stationed, when I decided that instead of talking, I would read my mother's journal, since it was the only possession that I had left of hers. It was in the bag on my shoulder.  
  
This summer had been rough for me. A week into break, Voldemort killed both my parents and I was spared, thanks to my own genius, by stalling my decision on whether or not to join him. Then, I moved in with Severus Snape. Dumbledore had made him my legal guardian. After a few tense days, he agreed with me that I should move out. So I did. Then, I received the diary on my birthday. Also, on that day my appearance drastically changed. Thankfully, I had read enough of the diary for this change to be explained.  
  
You see, it seems that the man that I thought was my father really isn't my father. Severus Snape is. I haven't told him, yet, though. I decided to wait until the school year started, due to the fact that he is currently spying for Dumbledore at the moment. Damn, speaking of the diary, I just realized that I left it in the prefect's car. I excused myself, and headed to the meeting car.  
  
At the door of the reserved car, I heard a grunt and thud. I opened the door only to find an unconscious Potter and the three male Weasley's, and two other Gryffindors punching and kicking the unconscious body.  
  
"Stupify!!!" I shout and then I start to run to the front of the train. This year, it just happened to be Professor Snape's turn to ride the train to the school, in case of an emergency. When told him about what I saw, the potions professor refused to believe me, until I managed to convince him to follow me. As soon as he saw the (now) bruising boy, he grabbed Potter and I grabbed the bag that I'd seen him clutching during the meeting, as well as Potter's trunk and owl. After making sure there was nothing else of Potter's, grabbing my beloved journal, and getting the names of all attackers, we left the train by the emergency portkey.  
  
Once in the Hospital Wing, I decided that now wouldn't be the time to let him know that he had a son. I was asked to stay with Harry, as the professor left and returned to the train by the same portkey, to get my trunk, owl, and side bag. *Why in the heck am I calling him Harry, now anyway?* My head of house arrived with all my possessions in tow. He, then, left saying that he was needed to watch for other emergencies.  
  
Harry was revived fairly fast considering the extent of his injuries. Potter told his story to the Headmaster, and then made the strangest request: a change of house. He, also, had letters, a few with him, but the majority of them were in his trunk. Harry directed Dumbledore as to where to find them in the trunk and the headmaster took the letters that Harry had and read them, quietly.  
  
"Harry, I'll need to consider this. I will let you know my decision before the feast. Are you aware of the house that you will probably be switched to?" The headmaster gave him a look that only Potter seemed to understand.  
  
"Even that house couldn't be as bad as Gryffindor is going to be this year. I don't want to have to guard myself in my own bed, merely because of my academic performance." Potter said.  
  
With that, the headmaster left Potter and myself in the Hospital Wing, Potter looking resolute. I, myself, was very confused. *What house couldn't be as bad as Gryffindor, for him now? Surely, Potter couldn't possibly go to Slytherin, could he? No that's impossible!! No, the brat will go to Ravenclaw. Although, Harry did take a long time in our sorting during our first year. Ten minutes is a long time for the hat to sort one person.* With lingering doubts, I pick up mother's journal. Potter, himself, looked tired. He promptly went to sleep. A half hour later, the headmaster appeared with the sorting hat and woke up my sleeping archrival.  
  
"Thank you, headmaster," was all Potter said, as the hat was placed on his head.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
/Hmm. Back again, are we?/  
  
[Yes, I am.]  
  
/You know, there is only one house left for you, this time. Your thirst for power is too strong for Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff./  
  
[And Gryffindor is definitely out of the question.] As much as I hate it, I am beginning to believe that I will enjoy being in Slytherin after all.  
  
/So there is only one choice for you. You will now be in ../  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Slytherin!!!" the hat shouted. My jaw hit the floor, for two reasons. First, Potter CANNOT be Slytherin material!!! And second, neither the new Slytherin nor Dumbledore looked shocked. As if they had both been expecting this.  
  
"Harry, very well then. You are now in Slytherin. I warn you now, be very careful in there with the Voldemort supporters. You will still be a prefect, but I need the quidditch captains pin back. That particular matter is for the both of you to discuss with your head of house. One last question, are there any classes that you want to drop and/or add to your schedule. Fifth years have that option, you know. Mister Malfoy, pay attention as that question pertains to you as well."  
  
"I would like to drop both Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, and I would like to add Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." Why in heck would he drop those classes. I can understand COMC, but why divination. That's an easy A. I would have taken it, but my "father" ordered me to not take it.  
  
I spoke up next. "I would like to only drop Care of Magical Creatures and replace it with Ancient Runes."  
  
"Your changes will be made. Now Mr. Malfoy, why don't you escort him to the Slytherin common rooms. Show him how to get down there. And then let him get some rest. The password is Parseltongue. Madam Pomprey, also, asked me to tell you both that Draco will need to assist Harry in moving from place, due to your injuries, until breakfast tomorrow morning. Harry, you will need to see her tomorrow before breakfast for a check up. And I would suggest that you both call a truce for now, at least."  
  
I helped my new roommate down the hall. He seemed to grasp the way to the dorms very quickly. I guess there is a reason for the appointment to prefect, after all. He went to lay down, and fell asleep. I did, too, out of sheer boredom and a desperate need for sleep.  
  
It was probably a good thing, too, since Voldemort called that night. I am currently an unofficial spy in my true form as a Snape. I even joined the Death Eaters as a Snape. When I felt the call, I grabbed my robes and removed the illusion spell. I failed to notice that Harry was doing a similar thing in my haste.  
  
The meeting was merely organizational, and only to inform us that we would be attacking Hogsmeade on (coincidently) the Hogwarts trip to Hogmeade, in about a month. No other meetings were to be held until then, unless there was an emergency. (Thank God!!!! It's hard enough to sneak out as it is.) With the meeting over, I disapparated and returned to the school. I entered the common room. It was empty and I took off the Death Eater robes. I was still wearing my pajamas. I replaced the illusion spell and entered the dorm to see Harry, sitting up and writing in a journal.  
  
"Harry, you're awake!!! You really need to rest." I said, worriedly.  
  
Third person POV  
  
"I just had a nightmare. From time to time, I get very vivid nightmares. I keep a record of them in this journal. Anyway, I haven't eaten all day. I'm hungry and can't fall back asleep. I just can't walk by myself. If you'll take me there, I know where we can get some food." Harry's stomach growled. Draco's own stomach growled in response.  
  
"Fine, but we need to sleep after that. It is one in the morning and we have classes tomorrow."  
  
"We just need to get something, first." Harry got off the bed and opened his trunk, taking out a silver cloak.  
  
"You know, I suspected you had one from third year. But I was never positive. Let's go, I'm hungry, too!!" Both of the boys got under the cloak, Draco holding Harry up. Harry directed his former rival to the kitchens and Draco tickled the pear. The painting swung forward and both boys got plenty of food and returned to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Draco sat down in a comfortable looking green chair. "Have a seat, Potter. This is your common room, too, you know!" Draco said irritated that he couldn't get back to bed. Even if he was hungry, it could wait till breakfast. Harry tensed, and Draco realized his mistake. "Sorry, I guess we should call a truce, now that were in the same house and all."  
  
"It's okay. But you are right about the truce, though. After you're done, you can just walk me back up to the dorm. Just because I'm an insomniac, doesn't mean that you should wait up for me."  
  
"I wasn't in much of a mood to sleep, anyway. As much as I know that I need the rest, I just cannot sleep tonight. I've got too much on my mind at the moment." Draco commented.  
  
"Like what? Your father?" Harry asked, trying to keep up the unexpected and, surprisingly, civil conversation.  
  
"Not my father. That's a subject that I'd rather not ponder, since he was killed over the summer, with my mother. It was a horrible sight." Draco shuttered, banishing the unwanted memory.  
  
"Who have you been staying with over the summer?" Harry asked, concerned.  
  
"My guardian rented me a room in the Leaky Cauldron over the summer. Although nest summer, I want to sell the mansion and get my own place. There are just too many memories there." Draco went silent. *I wonder why Harry would be concerned about that. Unless, he was offering his home to me. Where does he live anyway? The last thing that I heard about where he lived was that he lived with muggle relatives.* "Why did you ask? Were you going to offer me a place to stay?"  
  
"Actually, yes. If you needed it, that is." Harry said shocking Draco.  
  
"Wait a minute, your muggle relatives wouldn't appreciate the invite, would they?" Draco was confused.  
  
"Considering the fact that I moved out of their house, two weeks into break, their opinion shouldn't matter. I bought a small three bedroom house that suits my needs better than their abusive lifestyle ever did. In addition, I can cook and have been able to since I was four, so I can pretty much take care of myself. The invite is still open, so just think on it for a while and let me know what you decide. Anyway, we should get to bed. We do have class tomorrow morning." Harry said, after a moment's silence.  
  
Draco got up and helped Harry up the stairs. Once in the dorm room, Harry put his cloak up and went to lay in bed, exhausted, noting that it was three in the morning. Draco was laying in his own bed and fell asleep, as Harry did so, as well.  
  
The next morning, the Slytherin fifth years woke up to strangely find Harry Potter in their dorm. (The night before Harry's curtains had been shut, when the other fifth year boys went to sleep.) At this discovery, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle had the brains, or lack of them, to awaken their leader, Draco. He, immediately, chewed both boys out for waking him up way too early. A moan was heard from across the room.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
It was the shouting that woke me up. A moan escapes my lips, as I try to figure out where I am and why I feel as though a truck has bulldozed me. *Where was I last night? Why in hell am I so sore? Was it training? No, I'm at Hogwarts, now. Wait a minute, now I remember. I got on the express. Then, I had to sit through a boring meeting. Then, Ron, Fred, George, Dean, and Seamus trounced me. Then, I switched to Slytherin. I guess I forgot to close my curtains last night. Oh well, they would have found out anyway. Everyone will find out today. Also, need to see Madam Pomprey, before breakfast. Well, no time like the present.*  
  
I get up and get dressed. It's amazing how much better I feel after yesterday. I fail to notice the stares of Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Zabini and the fact that Draco's rant died as I got up and changed my clothes, I walked out of the dorm and head to the Hospital Wing. When I get there, I noticed how Madam Pomprey was tapping her toe impatiently.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you were supposed to be here a half hour ago."  
  
"Sorry, I slept like a rock. I was trying to catch up on the sleep I've lost, due to my nightmares." I have become very proficient at lying, since last summer.  
  
"Sorry about that then." She said apologetically.  
  
Then, she gave me a medical check up, and said that I was fit to go to class, but threatened that if she saw me in here in less than a month that would be confined to a hospital bed for at least a week.  
  
I walked to the Great Hall, nervously. As I walk in, I see the other fifth year Gryffindors, the ones that attacked me, look shocked to see that I look healthy. The other houses have noticed, too. It seems, as though, the Gryffindor gossips made it their business to cause the other houses to despise me. Oh well, been there, done that, bought the tee shirt. Everyone, including the staff, is watching me as I walk over the Slytherin table and take a seat beside Draco. I still feel the stares as I start to dish out some food.  
  
"Hey Draco, guess what. Madam Pomprey said I was well enough to go to classes. Speaking of classes, aren't we supposed to hand out the time tables?" I ask, remembering a part of the meeting, and noticing both Hermione and Ginny Weasley handing out timetables to the Gryffindors.  
  
"Yes, but I already took care of that with a little assistance from Greg and Vincent." Draco said smirking. "By the way, here's yours."  
  
"Let's see. Today, we have double Potions with the Gryffindors, then Lunch, then Ancient Runes. Tomorrow, we have double Charms with the Gryffindors, then Lunch, then Arithmancy. Wednesday, we have double Transfiguration with (guess who) the Gryffindors, then lunch, then History of Magic. Thursday, we have double Transfiguration, then lunch, then Herbology. Friday, we only have Defense Against The Dark Arts." I said, memorizing the schedule.  
  
"Really, Harry. You don't need to tell me what I already know." Draco says to me with a mischievous smirk.  
  
"Quiet you. I'm done but I need to get my books. You coming with me?" I asked. At this particular moment, I don't want to walk the Halls alone.  
  
"Sure, I need to get mine too." We walked out of the Great Hall, talking and joking, as if we had always been the best of friends. I guess last night's talk had formed our truce.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Good Chapter? Next chapter: Potions with Gryffindors!! Ideas and suggestions are always welcome!! R&R!!  
  
Dragona 


	4. A Long Walk Down A Short Corridor

Dragona: Hey, I'm back!!!!! This update is only in response to a review from Rubberduckie713, about a semi-plothole. This is my way of fixing it. Also, I am still slightly stumped on what to do about potions class. Sorry, about the amount of time on the update.  
  
Harry: Yeah, she has been really busy. It is difficult for her to manage three lengthy stories, but we will force her to write. It took her forever to finish her update to "Three Times The Charm." And that was, what, 13 pages, before the authors notes and formatting spaces.  
  
D: You're just jealous, because I had the idea for it, before I even discovered fanfiction.net. *Blows raspberry.*  
  
Draco: Anyway, even if we have to threaten her with a leg locker curse, to keep her locked to her chair, we will get her to write.  
  
D: Harry, your turn!!  
  
Harry: Thanks to the following reviewers.  
  
(As D. commenting) Jaded Angel8- Sorry, I missed ya!! I was just about to post, when I saw your review for the prologue.  
  
Corgi1-Have patience, it will come. I will probably include your idea, but I am not sure about the rest of the next chapter, yet.  
  
Rubberduckie713-Thank you!!! I really appreciated the review!!! I would have never noticed!!! Thanks!!! Also, is this correction good? I fixed it the best way I knew how.  
  
Sampson  
  
Draco, pouting: I wanted to do the thank yous.  
  
D: Next chapter, you can. Anyway, read, enjoy, and review!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In Your Absence  
  
Chapter 2-A Long Walk Down A Short Corridor  
  
By Dragona  
  
Draco and Harry walked out of the Great Hall, standing proudly, making small talk and jokes. After leaving the hall, the air of confidence and pride that Draco radiated never left, but Harry slumped his shoulders, as soon as the boys were out of view.  
  
"Draco, thanks. You could have just said no, and I would have left alone." Harry said, putting a mask of cheerfulness on. Today was not the best of days for him. He *almost* wished that he had stayed in the Hospital Wing. He really hated to be judged and stared at.  
  
Draco, recognizing the different in attitude, suddenly stopped. Harry didn't, though. And the reason was apparent. He was too deep in thought to realize that the blonde had stopped. Draco caught up and tried to get Harry's attention.  
  
*I really am glad that he's here. It is so easy for them to jump me in the open like this. And they have good reason to do that. They all feel as though, I betrayed them. They probably don't even know about my change in houses, yet. The senile old fool probably hasn't even told the student body, yet. I wonder, does he know about my parentage? If he does, has he told Father yet?*  
  
"Harry!!!!" Draco shouted at Harry.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked, finally breaking his thoughts.  
  
"You remember what I told you yesterday afternoon?" Draco asked, in a normal tone of voice, now that he had Harry's attention.  
  
Flashback  
  
"And these are the dorms. This one is ours." Draco commented, as he walked Harry to a bed.  
  
"Right. Is there anything else that I need to know before I go to sleep?" Harry asked, yawning mid sentence.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was just about to go into it. As a Slytherin, there are certain rules that are to be followed. First, outside of the common room, you need to address fellow Slytherins by first name." Draco said.  
  
"Why is that?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Since we are hated by the rest of the student populace, this is one of the few kindnesses that is bestowed upon us. Next, do not harm a housemate. We do enough fighting as it is with the other houses, mostly Gryffindor though. Any Slytherins caught fighting other Slytherins are severely punished. But, if you feel the need to get revenge, then be sneaky about it. I would advise you to not get caught. Also, anytime that you ask for help from a housemate, it will be given to you. In return, though, you help a housemate when it is requested. That is it about the rules, though. There are some perks to being a Slytherin, though. Professor Snape will see you at anytime of day, if you have a problem. Don't be afraid to ask him." Draco said, with a slight smile.  
  
"Is that it, then?" Harry asked, absorbing the information.  
  
"Yes, get some rest. You will most likely need it, as you are determined to attend classes tomorrow." Draco said.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Yeah, I remember. Why do you ask that?" Harry was confused.  
  
"Let me just put it this way. There IS a reason that I'm never found alone in the hallways, day or night. As you probably know, there are those that really hate me. I have a feeling that you will be treated worse. My best advice to would be to never travel alone." Draco explained.  
  
"Let's get our books. The last thing that we need is to be late for potions." Harry said, grinning. The resumed walking back to their dorm.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
D: As I said earlier, this is a filler chapter. I am stumped as to how I want to start the next chapter. Also, this will be slightly romantic. I have two options of doing the pairings (hetero, no slash.)  
  
A-Draco/Ginny Harry/Hermione  
  
Or  
  
B-Harry/Ginny Draco/Hermione  
  
D: I can write both quite easily, so I want votes in reviews. I need votes for the next chapter!!! Speaking of reviews, praise and constructive flames are welcomed, but pointless flames are not. Anyway, review!!  
  
Dragona 


	5. Conniving Old Coot

Dragona: Okay, yes I'm back. I feel kinda bad about the really long wait.  
  
Draco: Well about 10 months is quite a long time.  
  
Dragona: I never had the time to update during school. But on a much happier note, I have some the next chapter hand written out. I don't think it will take me too long to finish it up, since I kinda have it written in my head.  
  
Harry: I'm sure they'll forgive you in time.  
  
D: I'm just afraid I lost all of my readers.......  
  
Draco: Anyway, let's stop the pity party, and onto the reviewers.  
  
Arica, Princess of Rivendell-Well, here it is. The many, many updates did help in finally getting me off my butt to take a little time to type this up. Thanks.  
  
Andromeda Snape-Malfoy-I haven't abandoned this. It has been on my mind, but I've been kinda busy, with life just screwing with me to type it.  
  
Deity of death1  
  
Tropic  
  
Jaded Angel8- It most definitely be DS and HS. I have a completely new names planned for them, in regaurds to that comment. I hope the potions scene was okay....  
  
Fwintwonda-Sorry, this is a H/G and D/H fic, however I will be writing another Severitus Challenge with the reverse pairings.  
  
Alamarang-I know this isn't soon, but can you forgive me?  
  
Saimhe-I actually think it goes both ways. There is plenty of angst in a D/G or a D/H, simply because Draco has to grow as a character to date either one realistically. Besides, while we may know a slight portion of Draco's taunting, we don't know who else he has taunted, in the canon timeline. It could be anyone, including Ginny, about her family, brothers, and (obvious) crush on Harry. But that's only my opinion. And in reality, this fic won't really apply that, even if it is D/H, since Hermione may not know who Draco is. I haven't made up my mind about that point yet.  
  
MerlinHalliwell-Well I alluded to how it happened, but full details will come later in the story. More confusion has been added with this chapter, however, it will all be explained in time. However, suggestions and guesses are willing to be heard on this side.  
  
Khilfy-Hehe, a very busy one..... And thanks. I really do appreciate the comments. I was hoping to make at least this Severitus Challenge original, even if my other doesn't seem like it will be.  
  
Draco, in a whining tone: But you promised me that I could thank the reviewers.  
  
Harry rolls his eyes before smacking Draco in the back of the head. Draco, in turn, goes off to pout in the corner.  
  
Harry: Since he is being such a baby about it. I really hope you all enjoy this.  
  
................................................

In Your Absence

Chapter 3: Conniving Old Coot  
  
By Dragona

The rest of the walk down the corridor was swift and silent. Harry was nervous about his new head of house and being late to his first class. Draco was simply quiet, having said his warning to his new friend and dorm mate. After the both of them fishing out textbooks of over-secure trunks, they left the dorm, and headed to potions room, which was closer than Harry had originally thought.  
  
Neither he nor Draco had missed the two unknown girls in their class. The girls were chatting with each other in friendly tones. The first girl had long, dark brown hair that was barely covering the Slytherin patch on her robes. When they had walked in, the girls had looked over to Draco and Harry, seeming to appraise both boys. When Draco's silver eyes met her copper ones, he knew that she was powerful.  
  
However, Harry had noticed the other girl first. And he was floored, by her appearance. With long, black hair, an angelic face, similar facial shading, and the sheer chaotic appearance of her hair, she could have passed for Harry, without the scar, the male body parts, and green eyes. Instead, his emerald eyes met her violet eyes. The green badge her chest shone and stood out like the star on the top of the Christmas tree.  
  
"And what do we have here? Slytherin rendezvous right before Potions. Please don't make me sick." Ron's voice was filled with malice. Until a groan of pain was heard, and he could be found on the ground growing huge teeth, sprouting tentacles, and stuck in a full body bind, with a snake angrily hissing at the red-haired boy. Harry held out his hand to the second girl and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you both."  
  
"Draco Malfoy, at your service."  
  
"I'm Samantha Black. My pleasure to meet you both."  
  
"I'm Jamie Potter, but I don't know if were related."  
  
Harry hadn't heard the last part of her statement, since he was in a dead faint on the floor. Everyone who had gathered into room just stared at the scene. At this time, Professor Snape opted to walk in the door, and stop dead in his tracks.  
  
After waiting impatiently for a minute for someone to notice his presence and comment on the fact that he was here, Severus decided to take the matter into his own hands. "Would someone like to tell what happened here?" He stated, barely containing his fury.  
  
"Professor, Weasley taunted the four of them," pointing to Draco, Harry, Jamie and Samantha, "and they retaliated." Blaise Zabini said, having been the only one to actually see the whole instance. "He had nothing to do with Harry being on the ground."  
  
"Thank you. Mr. Finnegan, Mr. Thomas, take Mr. Weasley to the Hospital Wing. Also, thirty points will be deducted from Gryffindor for fighting. Mr. Malfoy, if you will revive him, please. Mr. Weasley, please see me at 1 PM today to make this potion up in detention."  
  
Draco did as instructed, and Harry took Draco's helping hand. Then, after grabbing his bag, Harry took the empty seat by Draco.  
  
"Today's potion is on the board and can be found in your textbook on page 269. As it is fundamental that you have the capability to brew a potion from mere instructions, I expect you to just get started. Being generous today, I will allow you to partner, who you are sitting next to for today. Please note that you are each to brew your own individual potions, but your partner may be used as a resource, should it be needed. If you have a problem giving the blood needed sans magic, I or your partner can assist you, just be warned that any blood letting charms will spoil the potion."  
  
"Please be warned that you will remake this potion in detention with Mr. Weasley, should you fail to brew it properly here. You will need to test your potion out during lunch, as instructed in your textbook. After you do so, then leave the results, on my desk, also stating any charms that you may have used in conjunction with this potion. These are to be in two neat stacks. You have until class is over to complete this. And you are dismissed, after you clean up your workstation. Leave your summer essays on my desk as you go. Two feet on the properties of personal revealing potions are due by the end of next class. Now get started."  
  
Snape smirked as one partner from each table went to pick up the boomslang skin and belladonna leaves required for today's personal revealing potion for both partners. Of course, the students had no idea that this was a traditional fifth year potion, set in the curriculum by wizarding law. The potion, itself, was highly useful for several purposes, that were connected to the brewer's identity. In this instance, it was being used to conduct a paternity test on every fifth year student. None of them even suspected that the results of these tests would automatically owled to their birth parents and current guardians, if they were alive. Hell, he was only conducting the test. He wouldn't even see the results, unless they pertained to him in some fashion.  
  
Snape walked in between the tables inspecting the students handiwork. Each student worked with their own cauldron, in order to not thoroughly screw up their results. And the potion was relatively simple, not even Longbottom could make a mistake. Of course, he had managed to find ways to remove points from Gryffindor, though. He was Severus Snape, Death Eater spy extraordinaire; he had to keep up appearances for Dumbledore.  
  
Every fifth year Gryffindor or Slytherin managed to get the potion right, so Severus watched his class leave, as pairs, due to the different completion times, with the students under the impression that the potion had to sit for a day, before being tested, with their own sheets of parchment. This is when he would have the most fun. When the students came to test the potion, it would fail to register the requested info, if they neglected to look up the correct revealing charm that was required to reveal the information in a written form. However, a student would get full marks if they bothered to research the potion and find a proper revealing charm.  
  
He went around to each labeled cauldron and placed his own pre-charmed pieces of parchment. A half hour later, he hauled all the fifth year results to the headmaster's office. He, then, made his way to a late lunch, completely unaware of the four owls that would be sent to him tonight.  
  
At dinner, the four teens had already formed a strong alliance. Several other Gryffindors had accosted them, in the attempt to get revenge on the ex-Gryffindor in the hallways after the 5th year potions class. In order to protect and restrain an infuriated Harry, all four teens had bonded together. So it was no surprise that Harry, Draco, Samantha, and Jamie could be seen talking amicably together. In fact, they were so engrossed in their conversation that they failed to notice eight school owls fly in the Great Hall, halfway throughout the meal.  
  
Everyone else in the hall had noticed these irregular owls and their targets: Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. Five owls went to the potions master, who merely rose from his seat and left the Great Hall in a swirl of onyx robes. Remus, who had received the final three owls' cargo, made a moderate, less dramatic exit after him.  
  
"Really! Well I play chaser with Jamie. We have never really played on a team though, although our mothers' said that we had inherited our father's general skill at Quidditch. What position do you play, Draco?" Jamie said, really cheerfully.  
  
"Beater. I did play seeker, but since Mr. Hotshot here joined Slytherin, I dropped the position of Seeker for the good of our house. Besides I play better as a beater anyway....." Draco trailed off, at the sudden quiet of the room. The new group of friends turned to see both Professor's Snape and Lupin leave the Great Hall.  
  
"What happened?" Harry whispered to the other three, since everyone else seemed shell-shocked.  
  
"No clue. Anyway, I'm going back to the dorm. I really don't like everyone and their brother staring at me." Draco said loudly. The onlookers, taking the not so subtle hint, resumed their normal and previous conversations. Draco then walked out, with Harry, Sam, and Jamie following.  
  
The next morning, all of the fifth years received some form of mail. Most students, who were found be under correct guardianship received presents, sweets, or other happy mail of this nature. However, there were students that showed either ambiguous results, hidden results, and/or formerly orphaned cases.  
  
Ambiguous cases showed a child had been living with one correct parent, but unknown to or unrecognized by the other. Hidden results tended to stem from a scandal occurred concerning the birth of said child, which was getting more common, as this generation had been born of the violence and brutality of the First War against Voldemort. Of those formally orphaned, it had been thought that both parents of the child in question had died, and some other relation and/or magical/muggle godparent looked after the child.  
  
These cases received a note from the headmaster with a pre-set appointment time, which had been made at parental preference, as well containing a pass to get out of classes for the day and an extension on homework that had been due that day.  
  
This day, all four teens had woken in a good mood, until they received the above mentioned invitations. Scowling at them, they left one at a time, only to meet back around the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. Their fellow Slytherins that returned to retrieve their needed books for the day, immediately gave the four fifth years a wide berth.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I silently trudge my way to the headmaster's office, not knowing who could be waiting to speak with me, or what this could concern. I had only been expecting Professor Dumbledore and possibly Sirius. To my surprise, when I entered the office, I saw my unknowing father and my on-the-run godfather glaring at each other, as per the normal, whenever fate decides to be particularly annoying and pit them in the same room as the other.  
  
"Please stop glaring at each other like that and get to the bloody point of this meeting." I snap, irritably. This wasn't a good day, already, and I knew, instinctively, it was destined to only get worse. An appointment with the headmaster is never a good thing, especially when it comes with a days excuse from class.  
  
"Mr. Potter!!"  
  
"Harold James Potter!!"  
  
"Please, Harry, watch your language. We will get straight to the point, once everyone arrives." The headmaster's eyes were twinkling in amusement, as he said this.  
  
Jamie's POV  
  
Today is not going to be a good day, I know, as I have a very bad feeling about it. I'm still utterly shocked by my mother's deathbed confession. Some death eaters had found us and attacked us. She had told me the identity of my father: Severus Snape. Until that time, I had just accepted that I wouldn't have a father. I had also been told that my father didn't know that I existed and that she had been thought to be dead, having been put under the Engano Mentira Fatal, or otherwise known as the death deception charm.  
  
After researching it, I had found that it worked in a similar fashion to the Fidulus Charm, except that it hid your identity and location, permanently until the death of the secret keeper. I realized that it had been pure fear for our family that had caused my mother to take such an action, at the time. Now, I understand so much more just why she acted like that, having seen the brutality shown in DE meetings and Dark Revels, in my capacity as a Snape spy. I'm thankful that I'm only called upon to make some of the more gruesome, but simpler potions to free up the time for my father, as well as divert some suspicion of his Dark activities from Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Thank God that I can finally take up a truer name, at least. Jamie Potter is closer to the truth than Jamie Johnson ever will be. I'm also glad to be here so that I could meet my cousin finally. I should thank Remus later for that. Maybe he only permitted it, because he was teaching here though. My thoughts break as I reach the gargoyle statue, which I recognize from my summer here at the school.  
  
"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans," I say to the gargoyle, stating the correct password and walk up the steps quickly, stopping when I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to see Draco and Sam walking behind me. I throw them both a confused glance, not that I don't mind the company. Now I'm really confused though.  
  
We walk in the office as a group to find a strange scene. Harry had just yelled at the man that unknowingly fathered me and Sirius Black, Sam's uncle and a close friend of my godfather, Remus Lupin, who I was surprised to note in the room as well, currently standing, looking shocked.  
  
The headmaster, seated in his customary chair, looked amused at the. "Ah come in. Now this meeting can begin." The elderly man said after gently scolding Harry and noticing our presence.  
  
Samantha's POV  
  
As Dumbledore conjured chairs for us to sit in, I start to get nervous. Could this be about my birth secret? Abouyt the fact that Severus Snape is really my father and that he had raped my mother, his former friend, at a Dark Revel? No, It can't be. I mean, I've never even told Jamie for the year and a half that I've known it.  
  
You see, we had always known that our mothers shared a common bond, even as Jamie Planter and Samantha Coal, attendees of three years at The Salem Academy of Magic for Young Girls. That summer, a year ago, before we had arrived at home, the house our mothers had joined forces to buy, to find our mothers, mine dead by an Avada Kedavra and Jamie's by a slow acting, but incurable poison. It seems our Secret Keepers, a member of the Lupin family for Jamie and her mother, a distant great aunt named Charlotte Black for my mother and I, had been killed. Both families had been close ever since the day that their sons had boarded the Hogwarts Express in their first year.  
  
We had returned to our true magical identities. Or rather Jamie had. After we had moved into the Lupin and Black households, I had received a letter addressed to me, found in my mother's will, which detailed my birth and my truest identity. That next school year, we had returned to Salem Academy, but had received some bad news over Christmas Break. Our families had been killed, leaving one member in each: Remus Lupin, Jamie's original godfather and a werewolf, and the fugitive convict. Sirius Black. His lycanthropy had been the main reason that he had been denied rightful custody of Jamie, from the very start, as her legal godfather. It appeared that the law had no other choice, but to grant him custody of Jamie, due to her lack of a family. He had also taken temporary legal custody of me, as I no longer had any family that could take me.  
  
To my shock, I had met my uncle and supposed to be caretaker, and found him to be an innocent man. That Christmas break both had tried to console the both of us and reassure us that everything would be okay. And that proved to me, that my uncle was indeed innocent and caring. He had told so many stories of his days at Hogwarts and both of him and Remus had promised that we would attend Hogwarts in our fifth year. How could I even consider telling him that I was borne from his school time rival. But even Jamie, the girl who is the closest thing that I have to a sister, knows my shameful secret.  
  
Well thinking about at this moment won't really help me much though. I scold myself, taking a seat, forcing my thoughts to this meeting, whatever it will be about.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
What the hell could I possibly have in common with Jamie and Sam?!?!? This is the only thought that runs through my head, as I Dumbledore, (hereby referred to as the old coot), tells us to enter his office. I look down after noting the appearance of Harry, my biological father, the werewolf that had taught here at one time, and Sirius Black, who I knew to be innocent, having seen Pettigrew in DE meetings often, in order to hide the confusion and curiosity as best as I could.  
  
"Ah come in, come in. Please have a seat Sirius, Remus, Severus, Harry, Draco, Samantha, Jamie." The old coot says pointing to a large variety of seats, that are quickly filled, which cause me to further question the man's sanity, or apparent lack of it. Remus had taken a seat in a shaggy fur covered seat, that could be considered more of a jungle throne than a proper chair. It was amusing to note that Siruis and Severus had managed to sit on the same black leather sofa. Next to the man I knew was my father, Jamie was curled into an extraordinarily tall bean bag chair, and Sam had snagged a comfy looking recliner, which she now seemed to take full advantage of. I was surprised to find myself seated in a white velvet loveseat, which resembles a couch found in the office of a muggle psychiatrist, choosing to sprawl on, in a dignified manner. Harry could be seen in a strange chair that was made of leather, with big puffy armrests, which was constructed on wheels, and from the way that Harry was tensely moving it, could swivel both clockwise and counter clockwise.  
  
No one speaks for some time, so I start to get annoyed at the silence, which now was starting to seem overbearing. "What the fuck is going on here?!?!?" I shout, seeming to voice the thoughts of everyone present in the room, sans the old coot.  
  
Third Person POV  
  
"Draco, there is no need for that type of language at the moment." Dumbledore responds, in the amused scolding tone, that only seems to be effective for him. As a result, everyone starts to pay attention to him, as opposed to their rivalry (Severus and Sirius) or their confusion (everyone else). "Very well, now that everyone needed has arrived, let us commence this, as this will be a long day for all of us." The old man sighs a weary, tired sigh. It's the sigh of a man, who has seen too much bloodshed, and expecting more to come.  
  
"I should start at the beginning, I suppose. As most of you are unaware, every magical institution is required by international law to give an infallible bloodline test. This is given for many reasons. This test is merely given to ascertain that every magical child is properly placed with a suitable magical guardian. For example, if a muggleborn witch were to be given this test and was found to have a magical relative, they would at least spend part of their break time with said magical guardian."  
  
"However, this test and knowledge of it remain seldom known, merely because there are very few cases of mistakes such as these. The knowledge is available to be found on this topic, in our library, but no one even considers this test, unless they know they are adopted and do not know of their birthright. Stating this, brings me to the point of this meeting."  
  
"And I'm here for what reason, Albus? Surely the legal documents are enough for the mutt."  
  
"Like I would believe much of your brewing, anyway, Snivellus." Sirius shot back to Severus.  
  
"Patience, Severus and Sirius. Now back to the matter at hand. It has come to my attention that all four of your," addressing Jamie, Sam, Draco, and Harry, "parentage is not as it seems. In fact, it is peculiarly similar, thus the reason all four of you are meeting at one time. I know this will come as a shock to everyone here, but it seems that Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Jamie Potter, and Samantha Black are the children of Severus Salazar Snape."  
  
The reactions around the room varied, for a few moments after this announcement. Samantha gave a trademark Snape glare to Dumbledore. The same glare was glued to the face of one Jamie Potter and directed at the floor. Draco glared a decidedly Snapish glare toward his now revealed father. Harry gave his own Snape glare to the wall, preferring to not strike anyone dead at the moment.  
  
Oddly enough, the original owner of said glare and new found father, Severus Snape was not glaring. Instead, the potions master could be seen in a dead faint on the floor. Sirius had turned the oddest shade of purple. Oppositely, Remus Lupin looked completely gobsmacked, and his face had gone abnormally pale, even for his Lycanthropic condition. Albus sighed, at these reactions, wondering just how long the four teens had known what the adults hadn't, recognizing the fact that the adults had reacted more than the teens. He had been expecting the latter of the two, himself.  
  
The headmaster then revived the potions master, and promptly silenced all other adults in the room. The old man, then, found 7 furious glares, 5 of them Snape glares, trained on him. This alone would be enough to frighten a sane man, but it should be considered that Albus Dumbledore may not be fully sane.  
  
"Some explanations must be known now, as the past has come back to haunt us all. Please remember that this was your decision, Severus." With that, Albus removed the silencing charm on Severus only, bracing himself for the explosion that he knew would be coming.  
  
"HOW?!?!? HOW THE FUCK DID I FATHER KIDS, WHEN I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER CONCIEVING THEM WITH THE WOMEN IN QUESTION?!?!?" Suddenly, the professor's voice broke, as he continued in a half sob and a half pleading, desperate voice. "Albus, tell me please...."  
  
Another sigh from the headmaster was heard. "Very well, the night that you switched sides, came to me, distraught, and confessed a grave deed to me. After placing those memories in a pensieve for evidence, should these actions have consequences. Then, you asked me to Obliviate you, so that you could serve the capacity, as my spy, to repent for your actions. Would you like the memory charm removed, Severus? Although, be warned, I will not replace it. It is your choice." The headmaster said gravely, twinkle- less blue eyes meeting those of the potions master.  
  
Sirius suddenly started to shout unheard words, as Remus raised his hackles and silently growled. The four teens turned their glares to their father, but Albus could have sworn that he could see the hurt, from the seeming rejection, in each child's eye. Internally, Albus prayed that Severus would make the right choice.  
  
.............................................  
  
Engano Mentira-Spanish for deception  
  
Fatal-mortal, in Spanish (so it's not death, it sounded better than Death, which is Muerta)  
  
..................................................  
  
D: Well, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I'll have the next one out when I can. Read and Review!!!!!!!!  
  
Dragona 


	6. Important Notice

Author's note: Hey all!! I'm just popping in to let everyone know that right now this fic is under rewriting and re-editing, when I have the time to do so. (Which is literally only two days a week at best….. Sorry, I do have a full time job here.) Anyway, to my (probably few) remaining fans: This will be reposted, I'm just not sure of when it will be. Until that time, keep an eye out for different fics to come up from me.

Dragona 2007


End file.
